Creme caramel and chocolate
by Palmerita
Summary: Lucy has a month left on Chicago all by herself. What will happen when she meets Joe one fine afternoon and become friends? What will happen when she realizes that Joe is Joe Walker, the Starkid actor that she used to adore when she was younger? JoeWalker/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own by any means Starkid nor do I know how it's components behave in real life. This is just a little fiction for fun.**

 _Author note: This is my first fic ever. The reason behind the creation of this piece is that i couldn't find any good fanfics to read about_ _ **Joe Walker/OC**_ _that suited my preferences (expect eventual M rate for sex everyone ;D). I realize probably nobody is goint to read about this stuff in this time and age, but if there's someone out there please review so I can know. Also, English isn't my fist language, so some things might sound weird i guess? If you find any failure (spelling, expression etc) please let me kno so i can fix it._

* * *

The buildings looked like they were dancing under the high sun of the early afternoon in Chicago. I had the luck of getting a table in a crowned ice-cream shop, where I was seated with a chocolate ice cream trying to drown my horrendous mood. The ice cream ball seemed to sweat under my glare, and without preamble I rescued a black creamy tear that was falling from the side of the cup and took it into my lips.

The reason of my visit to the city was to go to a conference about microorganism. I had work hard the previous year to be allowed by the university to assist, but once in Chicago I found out the staff did not have my credentials, which left me out. Not only I lose one of the most important events of the year for biologist but I had an empty month in an unknown city until it was time for my fly back to Spain. Appearing between my dense cloud of thoughts I felt the pulsating tinker of another person entering the local. The air escaped my chest in a sigh while I got another spoonful of chocolate in my mouth.

-Excuse me, can I sit here?-A velvety male voice asked an instant later, in which appeared to be american accent.

-Sure.-I answered without losing sight of my melting tasty ball of carbs. I knew the place was full and it seemed reasonable to let another refugee from the hot hours sit beside me; I had a spare chair anyway.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome.

My pupils abandoned my treat to find a strangely familiar sight. My table buddy was a handsome man in his late twenties wearing casual clothes. He had a youthful appearance, blue eyes and fair skin slightly rosy from what I suppose was sun exposure even though he was wearing a hat. Deep inside my mind I had a nebulous sensation of recognition, but I couldn't figure out how since I had never been in the city before. The stranger took a spoon full of his ice cream and our eyes connected for an instant. A little embarrassed, I mimicked his actions and got another bite of my dessert.

-What flavour did you choose?-I asked the first thing that crossed my mind, trying to forget the uncomfortable feeling that filled me.

-Creme caramel. I see you have choosen a classical chocolate. Is it any good?-His smile reminded me of one of a baby because of the subtle dimples in his cheecks. They made him look quite sincere, for I gave him back a little smile past my inicial reservation.

-Well, yeah. It's a sure win. Although this one has nuts on it, so it's especially good.-I couldn't help but answer, for a stranger he seemed unusually nice.

-Can I have a taste?-I looked surprised at his mischievious grin, but either way extended my cup his way with a nod. I was feeling a bit shy in presence of such a poised man.

He stuck his spoon into my cup stealing a nut piece covered in frozen chocolate and he put it into his mouth with a groan of appretation. I couldn't help but think that it was some of the hottest thing I had ever seen. Suddenly feeling reckless, I smiled at his reaction and dig my own spoon into his cup.

-It's nice to share, I don't usually eat alone.-I confessed getting back my ice cream from his side of the table.

-Then what are you doing here all by yourself, if I can ask?-He continued the conversation with what looked like genuine interest.

-I'm not from around here. I came to a biology convention but for some mistake I'm out of the list so I just have a month by myself in the city. I was just drowning my suffering in chocolate when you came. - I admitted with a sigh. He let a little throaty laugh escape.

-Well, Chicago it's a very good city to have fun. You must make the best out of the situation.-His words didn't cheer me up since besides the enyoyment of a well deserved vacation I found it incredibly difficult to have a good time by myself considering my introvert nature.-You said you are not from around, where are you from?

-Spain. It must be obvious I'm not a native English speaker. - I recognized a little embarrassed.

-I could tell, but your English it's pretty good either way. - I mumbled a quiet thanks while I stirred the remaindings of my melted ice cream.

At the botton of my cup there was only a little chocolate lake, and in an effort to have good use of it I rose the cup to my lips and drunk what was left. Taking my mobile phone out of my pants pocket I checked was time it was and looked at my reflection to make sure I had no chocolate stains left in my face. I put the used napkins into the empty cup and getting my things together I got up to leave.

-Well, stranger. It was nice meeting you.

-Were you just going to leave me here alone? That's cruel.-Said Dimples taking one of his hands to his chest in a notion of false indignation.

-What else am I supposed to do?-I asked him a bit taken aback at his antics.

-Now that we are friends you could stay with me so I can show you around, or at least give me your number.

-Are we friends? - I interruped completely confused, ignoring the rest of what was said.

-Of course. - He said back with full confidence as he picked up his also empty cup.

I had never been in such a subrealistic situation. I wasn't sure if it was a joke, so I looked around us but it didn't appear to be any cameras or laughing audience. I suppose I'm not used to nice attractive man establishing full conversation with me. Not saying that Dimples is trying to hit it off with me, that's absurd. I don't think of myself as ugly but I truly acknowledge I'm nowhere near his level.

-Do you usually do this?-I inquired about the imposed friendship.

-Not often, but you seem like a really funny girl.-He answered with a grin while he was throwing the empty cups to the garbage.

-What have I said that you think it is funny?-I asked trying to remember what I had said during the chatter. When I saw him standing my thought of his good presence was reaffirmed. I couldn't help but think that his wide shoulders were quite appealing.

-Nothing, it's just the way you say things. The faces you make, the tone of your voice… You know.

At his reply I was left wondering what people thought of me when they saw me. Feeling embarrassed I lowered my head trying to hide my fast coloring red face and touched the back of my neck trying to minimize the awkwardness. Looking right through me Dimples just laughed harder.

-Do you usually make fun of your friends? - I questioned with narrowed eyes.

-Just the pretty ones. - He replied winking at me in a playful manner, which only accomplished to make my face redder.

-Well, Dimples, it's time to go.

-Dimples?-He smiled and gave me an incredulous look.

-I have to call you something since you haven't had the decency of telling your new friend your name.

-Just Joe it's fine.-He told me extending his big hand to hold mine.

-It's nice to meet you, Joe _Dimples_. I'm Lucía. – I gave him a grin, accepting his rough warm hand.

-It's nice to meet you, Lucy.-He ended with a direct glare into my soul while saying my name, holding my hand longer than common courtesy deemed necessary.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into.


End file.
